User talk:Omega Tyrant
Welcome Hi, welcome to Donkey Kong Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Giant Banana page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Megatron1 (Talk) 04:56, July 26, 2010 Stop Stop redirecting the level pages to its world. It is a worser version. Why do you even bother doing. Please stop. Thanks Slipknot Darkrai 11:49, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :Have you payed attention to this forum? The clear consensus on it is that individual levels do not merit articles on their own and very simply, you created a bunch of useless stubs. The information on these levels is already or can be easily covered in the World articles, there is no need for these level articles. So I'm going to revert those edits as you clearly ignored the consensus of the Wiki, another quality you have that will keep from becoming an admin. Omega Tyrant 11:56, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :::I will stop making stubs, but first I am going to have to go through you you and that is HavocReaper48's choice if I am a sysop. Slipknot Darkrai 11:57, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Plus the levels on articles forum says you may also expand them or redirect them and I agree to expand them. Slipknot Darkrai 12:02, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::Go through you you? What is that supposed to mean? It may be Havoc's choice, but I know what qualities an admin should have and quite frankly, you do not have them. Havoc may have made a mistake promoting Dixie to an admin, but I will do what I can to prevent him from making the same mistake with you. Also, you are wrong about the forum, three users (Havoc, Dixie, and the Forgotten Beast) chose choice #2, which is to redirect to the levels' section on the world articles. You were the only user who said they should stay, and you done so without providing any valid reason for why the levels should get articles of their own. So I'm going to revert your edits to the level articles back to the redirects they should be and instead of edit warring with me, type up a reason with logic as to why levels should get articles on that forum. Omega Tyrant 12:09, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Omega Tyrant 12:09, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Go through you means I have to revert all of your edits to success my work now. Slipknot Darkrai 12:21, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :Do you have basic reading comprehension? Or do you just choose to ignore what has been established as article worthy and not article worthy? Omega Tyrant 12:27, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :I ignore article worthy and un article worthy. Now I am expanding so excuse me. Slipknot Darkrai 12:33, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :: am expanding all of them now so do not worry. Slipknot Darkrai 12:27, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::The articles can stay how it is now go away and leave me alone. Slipknot Darkrai 12:32, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Again, do you have basic reading comprehension? It has been established that levels do not merit articles of their own. So any content you want to add you simply add to the level's section on whatever world they appeared in. So stop adding unnecessary content to level articles that the Wiki's Consensus say do not belong. Omega Tyrant 12:36, July 26, 2010 (UTC) I do not have basic reading comprehension and if you annoy me one more time, I will report you to a sysop. Slipknot Darkrai 12:39, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :So I'm now annoying you? You can go ahead and report me. Surely the admins will ban me for enforcing the Wiki's consensus and for telling you the flaws in your logic. Omega Tyrant 12:42, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Good idea vandal. Slipknot Darkrai 12:45, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Do you give up yet with me? Slipknot Darkrai 12:47, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Basically it is histerical how slow you write messages. LOL XP Slipknot Darkrai 12:50, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :No, it's hysterical how little thought and logic you put into your messages. Unlike you, I actually think before I type and proofread what I typed to avoid grammar and spelling errors like the ones you keep making. I also find it hysterical that you call me a vandal for removing content that do not belong on the Wiki and for enforcing the Wiki's Consensus which for some reason, you are refusing to acknowledge. Omega Tyrant 12:58, July 26, 2010 (UTC) I know my spelling and thanks to you we will both be probably blocked D:< Slipknot Darkrai 13:01, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :It's your own fault if you end up getting blocked. As I will say, your opinion alone does not equal consensus. You are the only user who thinks levels should get articles of their own. As such, stop refusing to acknowledge the Wiki's consensus. Levels do not merit articles of their own, either deal with it or bring up a sound argument with proper logic on the forum about levels as to why these articles should belong. If you were doing this crap on the Smash Wiki, I would have banned you long ago. Omega Tyrant 13:12, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :You are a sysop there? Go ahead and ban me here. Because you can't ha. Look who will be a sysop. XP Slipknot Darkrai 13:17, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :I think HavocReaper48 has to block you. Because you will block me if you were a sysop will you? Because I would if I were one. I would also act like a normal sysop. Anti-Thanks >:( Slipknot Darkrai 13:22, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::sigh...You actually think you'll become an admin here after you have been refusing to acknowledge the Wiki's consensus? I can also assure you that other admins at the Smash Wiki would have blocked you for constantly creating articles that go against the consensus of the Wiki and for reverting other users for turning those unnecessary pages into the redirects they should be. Omega Tyrant 13:28, July 26, 2010 (UTC) I am busy, but I i will get on later to revert your edits (if you revert me or add gibberish). So don't do it. Slipknot Darkrai 13:41, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :Once again, you completely ignore the part about what I'm doing being the CONSENSUS of the Wiki. And to think that you believe my posts to be gibberish when you're the one who keeps posting illogical and immature crap. Also, your threats to revert my enforcement of the Wiki's consensus do not faze me. Omega Tyrant 13:47, July 26, 2010 (UTC) -_- Sorry about that... he'll be taking a week-long break. You can have rollback. --HavocReaper'48 14:16, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :That's alright, though I was amazed as how he completely ignored any logic and had a "I'm right, you're wrong" attitude. But that's in the past now and I'll continue with the small maintenance edits. Also, thanks for the rollback. Omega Tyrant 14:30, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Hey You rock, man. I'll protect those redirects when you're done. If you could list them there, that would be great. ;)[[User:Dixie999|Dixie999]] 15:03, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :They dont need protection. Dr. P. Kong 99 ( T ) 15:04, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :Slipknot Darkrai is gone now, so there is no need to protect them. Omega Tyrant 15:05, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, didn't know he was blocked. [[User:Dixie999|Dixie999]] 15:06, July 26, 2010 (UTC) The smoke has settled... You have your admin powers back. Can't say the same for Dixie and Dr. Pain. --HavocReaper'48 15:11, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :My first few days here have been quite tumultuous. I get in a heated dispute with Slipknot Darkrai, obtain adminship on my first day, have my adminship revoked two days later, and then have it reinstated in less than 24 hours. I can't say I particularly agree with DP99 having his adminship revoked, but until he and Dixie are able to regain their adminship, I'll be as active as I can on this Wiki. Omega Tyrant 15:24, July 29, 2010 (UTC) ::I understand, and agree that DP didn't need to be revoked, but at this point I don't wanna drag on any more arguments. Thanks for staying. SLipknot's week is almost up, just as a head's up. --HavocReaper'48 15:41, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Just to let you know.. HR48 forgot the password to the only nick that had op rights on #wikia-donkeykong, so we created a new channel: #wikia-dk. Sorry for any inconvenience. Dr. P. Kong 99 ( T ) 03:36, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Apology I just want to apologize for what I said on DP's RFA! Will you please forgive me!? Doc King 23:38, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :Why should I? I gave you questions that any user with admin aspirations should know and in your response, you gave me the wrong answers while claiming I was the one who didn't what they were talking about. You also continue to add on reasons to your oppose on DP99's RfA that are irrelevant to adminship. Explain to me how DP99 being "a Marth fan" is going to cause him "to fail" at adminship? Explain to me how your speculative comment "you would just abuse the tools like you would block someone for a long time cause u mad!" is a valid argument against DP99's RfA? Explain to me how DP99 shouldn't be an admin because of his contributions while you should even though he has a notably higher edit count than both you and Dixie999? Also explain how you're a big contributor while DP99 is not, despite him making more contributions than you have? Can you explain to me how it is wrong for him to tell you your misconduct on the Wiki and why an admin should not enforce the Wiki's policies? Also, can you explain to me what you don't understand about adminship not being a reward for being a good contributor? :If you want me to forgive you, admit that you don't have any idea what adminship is and what it entitles. Admit that you are opposing DP99's adminship out of jealousy of your RfA failing or prove to me how your opposition is not backed by jealously in any way. Also, actually try to come up with an argument for why DP99 shouldn't be an admin that is actually relevant to adminship. Omega Tyrant 14:56, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not jealous of DP, I just don't think that he'll be a good admin on here because he might get his emotions in the way of how your supossed to handle admin tools. Also he can't contribute that much. I know I don't have all that it takes to be an admin and I'm sorry if I hurt DP or your feelings! Also, if you want to talk to me on irc, join #wikia-DocKing. Doc King 15:14, August 10, 2010 (UTC) ::No, it can be handled here. Now explain to me how DP99 can't contribute when he has already shown that he is capable of contributing? You also didn't admit that you don't have any idea what adminship is and what it entitles nor did you prove to me that your oppose on DP99's RfA was not based on jealously and/or backlash. Looking at the RfAs, you opposed DP99's RfA 8 hours after he opposed yours, despite his RfA being up 12 hours before yours. Your comments since then had contained jealously and backlash that appear to stem from him opposing your RfA and for your RfA failing miserably. Now, will you admit this? Or will you explain to me how all of this is just coincidental? On a final note, you never hurt my feelings. You have irritated me with your idiotic posts and your comments about adminship that are irrelevant to the subject. It has also irritated me the way that you never refute anyone's argument in their post and simply keep stating the same crap argument that has already been refuted. Omega Tyrant 15:49, August 10, 2010 (UTC) IRC prob Whoa, OT, there's a prob with irc! Doc King 16:19, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Reply Guess what I am sorry as well. I felt bad for insulting you I was just angry about those level articles. Sheesh, I hope I can forget about those stuff and move on. I think we will make a good editing team right? Slipknot Darkrai 19:31, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :Understandable, but as for some advice, getting angry during a dispute only tends to make matters worse (though I'm guilt of doing so in a recent dispute). Though of course, my unnecessary behavior during our dispute provoked you. As for making a good editing team, I can be a valuable partner if admin action is needed, such as to delete or merge a page. Other than that though, I don't have enough DK knowledge or great writing skills to make substantial edits and such. If you need an editing partner on something, there's likely a better partner on this Wiki. Omega Tyrant 19:51, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe you should look up some information on MarioWiki and create an article in a rewrited way with that information :) Slipknot Darkrai 19:54, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::I tend to be the original researcher type. As such, all the major contributions I made to the Smash Wiki were from my own original research of the Smash Bros. games. So basically, I may make a minor maintenance or grammar edit here and there, but I'm mostly just going to be fulfilling admin duties during the rare times they are needed on this Wiki. Omega Tyrant 19:58, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :OK then Omega Tyrant, I am also currently working on the Donkey Kong Country 3 level articles so if you change your mind then you can come help me with those articles because help would be appreciated. Thanks Slipknot Darkrai 20:09, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::If I'm not feeling too lazy, I may do a quick grammar check on them, but that's about all I can do :/ Omega Tyrant 20:13, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey You haven't contributed on here for a long time and why don't you have any knowledge on Donkey Kong articles when you don't check websites. Also I am sorry for other users flaming you. Slipknot Darkrai 10:35, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :Uhm, what flaming of me do you speak of? I don't have no knowledge of DK, I don't have a substantial amount. And again, I prefer researching things myself in games, not researching websites that have information that isn't always true. As for recent inactivity, I only had the capability of watching over one Wiki, and I chose to watch the Smash Wiki. To be honest, the Smash Wiki is of far more importance and priority to me than the DK Wiki is, especially considering that the Smash Wiki is nearing the end of its move to NIWA. So it was of even more importance that as admin there, that I watch over it and help ease the move. As for future activity, I can now come back on to watch over it, but interest in the DK Wiki is declining and my activity on it will likely as well. I became an admin here to help with the instability that came with the Wikia spotlight and the flood of vandalism. But quickly after I became admin, that flood of vandalism has ceded to a mere trickle. With stability, few Wiki talks, and nearly non existent vandalism, my activity has not been high. I'll likely watch over the move to NIWA, but my future on the DK Wiki is uncertain. One thing though I can say not to expect is to see my name often in the recent changes. Omega Tyrant 11:31, October 24, 2010 (UTC) ::By flaming I mean I am sorry that Doc King flamed you. Slipknot Darkrai 11:57, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :::If you're talking about his RfA, that happened months ago, and I don't see why you apologize for it when you weren't part of it and when it lacks current relevance :/ Omega Tyrant 12:01, October 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::I still feel sorry for you when that happens because you are an amazingly good contributor. Slipknot Darkrai 12:06, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::That statement can carry truth on the Smash Wiki, but I'm not honestly not that here :/ I just been an admin watching over this Wiki and I have contributed very little to it. Omega Tyrant 12:13, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Block For threatening me I have blocked you for the rest of your life. See you in the afterlife. Discuss this topic with me if you have comments. :Read the damn rules, that is not how you use adminship. I'm reporting you to the staff to have your powers removed. Omega Tyrant 00:32, January 28, 2011 (UTC) ::No, you have not been respecting me ad hurting my feelings. I have stopped copying now and you aren't respecting me. If you change your attitude you will be unblocked. Re: My message Moved to User talk:Brandon Rhea#My message